Without Jasmine
by RockinWaterBender
Summary: Just a songfic including Jasmine/Aladdin love. Song is Tell her by Jesse McCartney. I do not own characters or song. Please read and comment. Make any suggestions on any other songfics.


**"Tell Her" By Jesse McCartney**

**I know how it feels  
To wake up without her  
Lying here all alone  
Just thinking about her**

Aladdin felt the sheets beside him that were cool to the touch. He sat up quickly and blinked his eyes a few times as they focused on the empty bedchamber. She left again, Aladdin thought and fell back against the pillows again with a sigh. His thoughts stayed and thrived on Jasmine, his beautiful wife and the Queen of Agrabah. He would be nothing without her. If she hadn't seen through his street rat ways, he would be sleeping in an abandon cart somewhere.

**If you see my girl  
Just tell her I miss her smile  
Tell her I'm counting the minutes  
Gonna see her in a little while  
I know when she  
Holds on to me  
She's the one thing that I could never live without  
Oh, oh, oh, oh  
And tell her I love her**

Aladdin threw off the covers and hurriedly pulled on his clothes. He wanted to wake up to Jasmine's smiling face this morning before she left for her duties and he his. He felt empty and stranded when she wasn't beside him or in his arms every minute of the day. He was always counting the time when he would be with her again and able to take her into his arms and hold on tight. To tell her that he loved her with all his life and heart no matter what.

**Oh yeah, just tell her I love her  
The way that she moves  
You know what it does to me  
And when I catch her eye  
I can hardly breathe**

Still can't believe  
Her hold on me  
She's just so indescribable  
I know she knows  
But won't you please, please

The sultan stroded down the hall towards the great ballroom where he could hear the soft laughter of his love as she taught her dance lessons. He walked in and saw her instructing a soft waltz with one of her male students. The way her graceful body moved across the marble floor was mesmerizing and made Aladdin's heart stop. She noticed him leaning against the marble pillar entrance and she winked. That one look sent his heart soaring through the ceiling and into the clouds while he tried to breath. Her mocha eyes were shining bright in humor and charm as the music faded slowly. She pulled away from her students hold and ran towards Aladdin who now had open arms.**  
If you see my girl  
Just tell her I miss her smile  
Tell her I'm counting the minutes  
Gonna see her in a little while  
I know when she  
Holds on to me  
She's the one thing that I could never live without  
Oh, oh, oh, oh  
And tell her I love her**

****"I love you." Jasmine whispered into his ear and it sent shivers down his spine. She looked up at him lovingly and sent him the smile he always loved to see. He wanted this moment to last forever and the world would freeze in time. Jasmine gripped his dark hair and pulled his eager mouth down to hers. The explosion always knocked him off his feet and made him struggle for balance as his arms snaked around her waist to drag her body against his own. She was his life line and the one thing he honestly couldn't live without.

**Every time that I'm around her  
I just go to pieces crashing tumbling to the ground  
I'm so glad I found her  
I know how it feels**

"I love you too Jasmine. You don't know what you do to me." Aladdin confessed to her lips and held onto her tighter. He was so glad that he found her well she found him. He didn't know where he would be without her.

**If you see my girl  
Just tell her I miss her smile  
Tell her I'm counting the minutes  
Gonna see her in a little while  
I know when she  
Holds on to me  
She's the one thing that I could never live without  
Oh, oh, oh, oh  
And tell her I love her**

****"You don't know what you do to me Aladdin. I couldn't go on without you." She replied with her chocolate eyes shining with intensity and love. Aladdin snuggled into her and thought as she sighed contently. He hoped that he would never find out what it was like to be without Jasmine in his life. 


End file.
